


【wenrene】独占

by Alvin_022



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_022/pseuds/Alvin_022
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 54





	【wenrene】独占

「姐姐，要和我一起去参加婚礼吗？」孙胜完手里还拿着早上刚收到的红色喜帖，上头烫金文字印着自家姐姐的名字，她朝着刚从房里走出来的裴柱现随口问了一句。

裴柱现看了她一眼，扎头发的动作没停，一手接过咬在嘴上的发圈利落的把头发绑好，从冰箱里拿出一瓶牛奶晃到女友身边，孙胜完身边散落着收到的信件，盘腿坐在地毯上的她轻易的被裴柱现从后方收进怀里。

孙胜完把头发全拨到左侧，露出脖子右后方贴在腺体上的抑制贴，裴柱现用鼻尖蹭了蹭，淡淡甜橙的香味在她鼻腔里打转，她低头把吸管插进牛奶盒里一小口一小口吸着，「什么时候？」

「下个周末。」孙胜完状似亲暱的往后倒，落入对方的怀抱里，冰凉的牛奶盒碰触她裸露在外的手臂，激起她的鸡皮疙瘩。她侧过头看着裴柱现上下滚动的喉头，模仿着裴柱现的动作，嗅了嗅姐姐的侧颈，雪松香味是她们一起去挑的沐浴乳。

「好，一起去吧。」裴柱现急着要答应她，急急忙忙的把吸管移开，一滴牛奶留在了她的唇上，孙胜完凑近，小心翼翼的衔住她的嘴唇，偷走那抹奶香。

「去之前可得多喝一点牛奶啊。」孙胜完笑了笑，接过被她喝的干扁的牛奶盒反手扔进垃圾桶里，裴柱现不满的把下巴搁在她肩膀上，像受了什么天大的委屈般嘟起嘴。

「怕我喝醉？还是怕我酒后乱性？」

孙胜完挣脱她的怀抱头也不回的逃走，走远了还不忘补充：「比较怕我必须扛一个醉汉回家。」

「哦……嗯？呀！妳说什么？！」

……

婚礼当天，裴柱现紧张的在镜子前摆弄着衣角，一下嫌衬衫烫的不够平整，一下又怕妆容是否不得体，焦虑的连孙胜完喊她都没听见，孙胜完无语的看着恋人忙着在镜子与衣柜前练习折返跑，抬眼瞥了一眼时钟，再跑下去估计要赶不上开场了。

于是她伸出手拉住了裴柱现的手腕把人扯到面前来，手攀上领口把她微微翘起来的衣领按了下去，指尖扫过皮肤带来略痒的触感，裴柱现忍不住缩缩脖子。

「好了，真好看。」孙胜完扬眉朝她微笑，安抚似的点了点恋人的鼻尖，「该出门了。」

裴柱现轻叹了一口气，无言的与孙胜完对看着，年下的眼里好似永远都闪烁着，不论白天或黑夜都能在她眼里看见光芒，年少轻狂的气焰高涨，没有因为她是个Omega而出现消退，反而像勇于破土而出的小苗，在极度不公平的社会里仍旧桀傲不逊的站稳脚步。

－－既然这样的她都在努力了，那么裴柱现只能更加勇敢了。

不能为她挺身而出，至少也得与她并肩。

「好，出发。」

幸好一路上并没有遇到太多人潮，比孙胜完预期的还更早到达了礼堂，裴柱现寻了个离门口近一些的车位把车停妥，停车场的碎石有些多了，她快步走向孙胜完，挽住她的手，孙胜完朝着她笑，远远的就听见门口传来叫唤她名字的声音。

难得的大日子，除了许久未见的家人以外，连姊妹俩在国外读书时认识的同学与前辈也都抽空过来了，孙胜完代替还在新娘房里梳妆打扮的姐姐做起了应酬的角色，被一群混杂着亚裔与欧美脸孔的人群包围了起来。

裴柱现站在稍远的地方看着她神采飞扬的脸，她特别喜欢看着孙胜完做自己喜欢做的事时那上扬的眉毛与闪闪发亮的眼睛，充满自信的笑容也格外可爱，距离婚礼开始还有一段时间，她从侍者那礼貌地接过一杯香槟，看着孙胜完的高中同学热情的把手搭在她穿礼服而露在外头的肩膀。

裴柱现觉得自己需要去透透气。

她往走廊另一头走去，一边抬头打量着白色大理石构成的建筑一边闲晃，杯中的香槟气泡争先恐后的往上窜直到水面，无声无息的消散，只喝不到半杯的酒被她放在一旁的扶手上，裴柱现轻轻倚靠在柱子上，眼睛盯着前方的花园出了神，一片叶子在她的目送之下坠落，落进喷泉的水面上，激起一圈圈涟漪。

嗅了嗅空气，早秋的空气里夹带着一丝雨的味道，裴柱现自认自己是个嗅觉灵敏的人，遗憾的是她无法嗅到自己的气味。

孙胜熙刚从房里出来就看见独自一人杵在走廊上的裴柱现，她转头向造型师说了几句，提起裙摆走向对方，裴柱现听着高跟鞋的声音由远而近，警戒似的转头，眼里的锐利在对上那张与孙胜完相似的脸庞后瞬间软了下来。

裴柱现见过孙胜完的家人几次，孙胜完的爸爸妈妈性格敦厚老实，孙胜完在温柔呵护之下也成长成了差不多的样子，唯一只有孙胜熙，她不论和她打过几次照面，都会有一种若有似无的挫败感。

孙胜熙是个Alpha，与孙胜完是极与极的两端。如果说孙胜完是雨过天晴后的暖阳，那么孙胜熙就是凛冽寒冬中的冰雪，稍有不慎就会被冻成冰块。

「妳怎么自己在这里？我妹妹呢？」咄咄逼人的语气使裴柱现几乎不可察觉的往后退了两步，背部抵着冰冷的磁砖。

「在大厅和妳的朋友们交际着呢。」裴柱现不甘示弱，「主角却在这里和我闲话家常？」

孙胜熙愣了愣，轻叹了一口气。「我要结婚了。」

「我知道。」裴柱现一脸不然我今天为什么而来的表情，抿了抿唇。

「所以……」孙胜熙顿了顿，裴柱现第一次见到她犹豫。「虽然我并不想承认妳能够好好的保护我的妹妹，可她也不可能永远待在我的保护伞下。」

裴柱现点点头，似乎懂了对方没来由的敌意是为了什么，她忍不住轻笑，朝孙胜熙扬了扬手。「我并不像妳们Alpha拥有卓越的体能。」身为这副身体的主人，她太清楚自己的极限在哪里，长年累积的运动习惯似乎还是不够，不够到达足以威吓逼退别人的地步，所以她绞尽脑汁，把所有能做的项目都排进了练习里，腹部的线条与手臂上隆起的肌肉就是最好的证明。

「不过妳其实不用太过担心。」

舌尖上的酒精挥发掉只剩苦涩仍在折磨人，被她强压进心底深处。

我的Omega，就由我来保护。

……

新娘被父亲牵着手走过红毯，送到孙胜熙手中，两位穿着同样令人心动的礼服四目相对，在神父义正严词的宣示之下交换了婚戒。

孙胜完哭的一把鼻涕一把眼泪，通红的鼻尖还有些可爱。再看得仔细一些，其实在场许多人都哭了。

裴柱现没有哭，反而有些沮丧。

她曾无数次幻想过与孙胜完的婚礼，幻想穿着她替她挑的礼服走向自己的样子，幻想过庄严的宣示与众人的祝福，幻想着漫天飞舞的彩带与拥吻。

幻想过她是个Alpha。

能名正言顺的拥有、占有、宣示主权，对全世界高喊那是属于她的Omega的那种Alpha。

她看着孙胜完侧颈上的抑制贴，反而比整场的美好气氛更轻易的触动到她的泪点。孙胜完之于她而言，永远是她的软肋，是她武装的全身上下中最脆弱的一处。

裴柱现伸出手，包裹住年下微凉的手指，指腹摩娑过她的指节，顺着中指、沿着蜿蜒曲折的青筋越过手背，一场小旅行在手臂弯曲处终止，孙胜完诧异地抬头看她，裴柱现盯着她看，目光却好似不落在她身上，而是在遥远的远方。

「姐姐？」她出声叫她，看着裴柱现的目光重新汇聚在她身上，「想什么？」

「……想妳。」

「我在这里呀。」孙胜完不明就里，还是顺着她的话接了下去，她动了动手腕，与裴柱现十指紧扣，无名指上的戒指碰撞时发出清脆的声响。

「胜完，答应我，待在我身边。」

「嗯？那当然啊。」孙胜完无声的笑了，眉眼都微弯着，眼里盛装的笑意多的快满出来。

「不论生老病死？」

她剽窃了神父的誓词，可语气里的真挚无人能比。

孙胜完牵着裴柱现的手，两人一同见证另一对眷侣的诞生。

她的声音很轻，恰如一根羽毛飘进裴柱现耳里。

「不论生老病死，我都愿意。」

……

孙胜完一早就去上班了，今天刚好休假的裴柱现正打着哈欠在厨房捣鼓午餐，放在桌边的玻璃杯被她转身的动作扫了下去，易碎的杯子在空中划出一个弧形后坠地，碎的四分五裂。

裴柱现被巨大的声响吓的缩了缩，愣在原地几秒才回过神来家里除了她以外没有别人，拍了拍尚未平复的心跳后才拿来个袋子，蹲下身把碎片收拾干净。

锐利的锋芒通常藏在看不见的地方，一个不注意指腹便被划破，鲜红色的血液立刻从伤口中涌出，裴柱现吃痛的皱起眉头，转开了水龙头把手指放在冰凉的水流下冲洗着，裴柱现叹了口气，从柜子里翻出医药箱随意的给自己抹了药后包扎，穿着拖鞋的她跨过碎片，拿着扫把把整个厨房都清扫干净。

眼皮不受控制的跳个不停，从手指传来的胀痛也在隐隐约约的在暗示什么。

原本计划的午餐全泡了汤，她只能烧开热水冲了一杯热可可，拿着手机叫外送。外送预计二十分钟以后抵达，裴柱现整个人缩在沙发里焦虑的咬着下唇。

不安埋下的种子在这些并不吉利的事件中萌芽，像巨大的乌云垄罩着她，她的目光四处飘移，寻找着散落的蛛丝马迹，想从中想起某件被她遗忘的重要讯息。

思考的时间一眨眼就过去，门铃的声音在安静的客厅里显得更加张狂，大声到连耳膜都震的生疼，裴柱现倏地回神，拿着早就准备好的纸钞前去应门，外送员朝着她笑了笑，扬起帽子就算打了招呼，外送员也是个年轻的Omega，裴柱现瞥了一眼腺体上与孙胜完同品牌的抑制贴。

确认完金额与餐点后外送员便离开了，裴柱现看着对方离去的背影，眉头越蹙越紧。

她忽然想起手机里那款记录Omega发情周期的app。

餐点和热可可都落得一样的下场，在桌子上被空调吹到失温。

裴柱现的手不停颤抖着，脸色也几近苍白。

她想起了早上因为贪睡而险些迟到的孙胜完，想起了匆匆忙忙忘了贴上发情期专用的强效抑制贴的Omega，也明白了令她焦躁不安的原因。

－－今天是孙胜完的发情期。

……

裴柱现赶到的时候正巧看见孙胜完和另外一名陌生女子拉扯着，顾不得公司前面是不是禁止停车的规定，她把车扔在路边就跑了过去。

「放手。」处变不惊的Beta打从有记忆以来从来没如此的愤怒过，她咬紧后牙槽，龇牙裂嘴的介入女子与孙胜完之间，她一手揽着体温像发烧般烫手的孙胜完，一手攒紧了对方的手腕，用力的手背上青筋浮现，可对于Alpha而言都是可笑的威胁。

「这是妳的Omega？那就不该放任她……等等……」Alpha嗅了嗅空气中的信息素，除了发情中Omega的甜橙香味以外没有其他味道，「－－原来是个Beta？」Alpha嗤之以鼻的笑声格外刺耳，裴柱现皱了皱眉头，眼里的怒意更盛。

「闭嘴，麻烦妳放手。」

经过的路人投射看好戏的目光看了过来，得寸进尺的Alpha毫不避讳的散发着本身的味道，空气中的信息素浓度高的吓人，连裴柱现这种平时闻不到味道的Beta都能感受的到。她都快分不清楚令人恶心想吐的到底是Alpha浓妆艷抹的脸还是她那股闻起来像卡在鞋底的烂泥巴臭信息味。

孙胜完趴在她的肩上哼唧着，裴柱现打掉对方又想伸过来的手，转过头叫着孙胜完的名字，「胜完、胜完，醒醒。」

「唔？」孙胜完抬头看她，眨了好几次眼睛才认出眼前的人是谁，「姐姐……」

裴柱现把钥匙塞进她的手中，捏捏她的脸颊试图让她清醒，「走得动吗？先回车上等我。」

孙胜完似懂非懂的点点头，裴柱现脱了身上的外套披在孙胜完肩上把她紧紧包住，拚了命打起精神的孙胜完艰难的慢慢挪着步伐走回车上，裴柱现转过身，动了动关节做暖身。

「至于妳……我们还有些帐要算呢。」

……

裴柱现气喘吁吁的把人扔到床上的时候还庆幸自己平常有运动，才能把意识不清的孙胜完从停车场一路扛回家里。

可危机还没有解除。

孙胜完不知何时转醒的，趁着裴柱现背对着找东西时撕掉了本就无用的抑制贴，等整间房间充满了浓烈的甜橙香味时已经太迟了，裴柱现错愕的愣在原地，来不及做出反应，Omega已经从后方搂了上来。

「姐姐……」孙胜完的声音比平常更加沙哑，温热的吐息每一下都是致命的诱惑，她轻易的把裴柱现推倒在柔软的地毯上，半跪在她身上的孙胜完眼神迷蒙，衬衫的钮扣正被她用指尖一颗颗挑开。

主动的孙胜完实在太过难得，以至于她的手仅仅是挑逗般的滑过裴柱现的侧颈都像在玩火，谁经的起发情期伴侣的诱惑呢？就算是以冷静自持为傲的Beta都做不到。

肌肤接触冷空气激起密密麻麻的疙瘩，裴柱现倒抽一口气，衬衫被肆无忌惮的拨开，孙胜完的指尖由上往下滑过细嫩的皮肤，在肚脐上打着转。

孙胜完轻笑着，牛仔裤的钮扣弹开，动作缓慢而优雅，拉鍊被缓缓拉开的声音是宣战的号角，温暖的手仅隔着薄薄的内裤抚摸着腺体，身下的Beta闷哼一声，等孙胜完意识过来时已经被反客为主的压在地上，裴柱现反手顺着大腿内侧往上一摸，此时的Omega比平常更加敏感，手指所到之处早就一片湿润。

孙胜完抿着唇轻哼，空出的手不知分寸的在对方下身的凸起上放肆撩拨，朦胧的视线看着裴柱现一下子歛了表情，她倒映在她眼眸里的脸几乎要被眼底熊熊燃烧的欲火吞噬，包含她仅存的理智也被一并抛诸脑后。

脑袋除了孙胜完以外别无他想，裴柱现仓促的脱着裤子，孙胜完倒是轻松，甚至还有兴致用手圈住她的脖子，挺起身子献上既热烈又绵长的亲吻。

内裤挂在膝盖上摇摇欲坠，Beta一手扶着腺体，一点一点缓慢的撑开入口，对于孙胜完无处发泄的欲望只是火上加油，她甚至一反常态的想往对方那贴近，裴柱现压低身子亲吻她的额角，「别急，慢慢来。」

孙胜完带着哭腔发出如小猫般委屈的呜咽声，身体的温度上升至滚烫的程度。她甚至还能感受通道被缓缓的撑开的感觉，孙胜完的难受只有在恋人的柱体完整的占据她的所有时才得到一些缓解，她急迫的扭了扭腰，几乎要开口求饶了。

「姊姊……快点……」耳边的低语震的她耳朵发痒，裴柱现身子随着目光向下移，张口含住了乳尖在嘴里舔拭啃咬，下身同时开始挺腰，孙胜完搂得更紧了，细软的发丝还会随着前后的动作晃动。

速度随着时间逐渐加快，通道又热又紧，几乎要使人融化在里头，空气里满是暧昧的粉色，房间的温度也比刚才高上许多，双方早已不需要语言，只凭借着原始的本能交流，肌肤碰撞的淫靡声响让气氛更加煽情。

快感漫溢出来的瞬间孙胜完舒服的拱起身，全身上下连同体内里都因高潮而抽搐着，裴柱现的腺体顶在深处，被紧致夹的动弹不得，她必须仰赖着深呼吸才能克制自己不这么快就缴械。

趁着孙胜完还没缓和过来，裴柱现从中抽身，坐在床边背靠着床垫，把孙胜完拉起示意她坐上来。本来羞于尝试其他体位的孙胜完在发情期的催化之下点了点头，坐在她身上的同时脚还环上了裴柱现的腰。

坐着的姿势使每一次的抽送都更加深入，一下一下都顶的孙胜完晕呼呼的，理智都被撞得支离破碎，裴柱现的手划过刚才被抵在地上磨擦生红的背部，扣紧了她的腰将她向下按，过分的刺激让孙胜完忍不住叫出声，一声声又羞又耻的呻吟听在裴柱现耳里成了最佳的催化剂，她悄悄的调整位置，刻意的让腺体的顶端滑过敏感点再进入深处。

丧失理智的Omega只能抱紧眼前的人，裴柱现的鼻尖蹭过她脖子时甜腻的信息味也随之而来，裴柱现半瞇起眼睛，眼里有着说不清道不明的情绪，她猛然咬上孙胜完的脖颈，用力过猛的在她雪白的肌肤上留下一排清晰的咬痕，又在悲哀的隐忍中放轻了力道。

这种时候裴柱现刻意避而不谈的问题就又会鲜明地浮现，犹如千刀万剐般把她的内心刨的满是伤痕，强效抑制贴也像在取笑她的无能为力，就连伴侣的发情期都没办法有效的缓解她的痛苦。

每回从恶梦中醒来时裴柱现都忍不住自责自己也许配不上孙胜完，身为一个Beta就不应该奢望拥有这种幸福。她也希望自己能对孙胜完正大光明的占有，宣示主权时也不至于搞得如此狼狈。她愿意随时保持着警戒、也愿意为她奔赴刀山和火海，甚至不惜负伤累累，只因要捍卫她的清白。

不依循世俗道理而活的伴侣本就会遇上许多问题，不论是那些尖锐刺耳的流言蜚语，抑或是从脚底延伸出去的每一寸艰辛而漫长的石路－－全都能被一句「我爱妳」融化。

相爱给予了面对一切的勇气与信心，同时也是这些困难之所以存在的原因。

最令裴柱现沮丧的是她终究、终究也不会是个Alpha。

就算咬破腺体也只是徒劳无功，裴柱现心里莫名出现一股既委屈又心酸的痛楚，下身的爽快与刺激和痛楚在她脑中搅和在一块。

划过脸颊的晶莹不知道是汗水还是泪水，从下巴滴落的水珠落在孙胜完手臂上，唤回她瞬间的清醒，她的手抚上裴柱现的脸颊，痕迹被她用指腹抹去，取而代之的是如雨水般落下的吻。

是讨好或是怜悯裴柱现已经无法分辨，只是在她吻到嘴唇上时给予热烈的回应。

裴柱现算准了高潮的时机点把最后一下顶的又深又猛，孙胜完被快感包覆着几乎陷入疯狂，一股股暖流从深处涌出，打在腺体的顶端，Beta努力维持的忍耐也到了极限，紧抱着她把所有的一切都奉献给了怀里的恋人。

激烈运动过后的两人喘着气，却又贴心的想为彼此拨开因汗水而沾在脸上的发丝，本来在裴柱现努力之下勉强度过发情期的孙胜完伸长了手抽来卫生纸替她擦去额头上的汗，又回想起方才裴柱现皱着眉头在她身上卖力的画面，忍不住咽了一口口水。

煽情的姿势，暧昧的距离，双方衣衫不整的样子又让孙胜完感到燥热，她决定把欲求不满推给早就被压抑的发情期，像小猫撒娇般用鼻子蹭了蹭裴柱现的脸颊与耳垂，裴柱现被她挑逗的哼了两声，孙胜完感觉对方尚未拔出的性器又重新站了起来，满意的勾了勾唇。

「姊姊……人家还想……」意犹未尽的她刻意为之的刺激言论果然成功激起了裴柱现的胜负欲，她搂紧孙胜完的腰把人抱了起来，被扔到床上、手被高举过头压在枕头上的时候孙胜完还想着自己是不是做了个错误的决定。

就算咬紧牙关也不能示弱，裴柱现这么想着。

「－－妳会后悔的，孙胜完。」

……

裴柱现不发一语的替另一伴做事后的清洁，把睡衣的最后一颗釦子扣上时还发出一声难以察觉的叹息，其中的原因只需要稍微回想一下便能推敲出答案，孙胜完眨了眨眼睛，在她准备离开之时准确的抓住了她的手腕。

「姊姊。」

「……嗯？」

手臂一用力，就能将卸下防备的裴柱现拉进怀里，她的双手从侧腹伸了过去，一上一下的牢牢将她绑在身边，语气里带着一丝脆弱的颤抖，孙胜完把下巴抵在裴柱现的肩头，柔情被辗碎揉进了声线里，她说。

「姐姐，我需要妳。」

裴柱现又何尝不是如此。

谁规定Omega一定必须依靠Alpha才能存活？孙胜完渴望的永远只会是裴柱现，如同裴柱现也只甘愿为了她一人奉献所有。

她们只需要彼此。


End file.
